


Nameless Satoshi x Houtarou Fic

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi is annoyed and actually cried because it feels like Oreki had not paid any attention to the since Eru came and changed him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Satoshi x Houtarou Fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird.  
> i myself think so too x.x  
> its unusual for the seme to bitch around and all but whatever XD

*one day on summer*

“Hou~tarou!” a certain loud brunette banged on oreki’s desk  
“what?” he ask lazily  
“can I go to your house today? It’s been a long time since we started high school” satoshi pouted  
“no..”  
“eh? Why?!”  
“you’re noisy”  
“eh? Please houtarou? Nee,nee,pretty please?” he whined  
“no..”  
“how mean..alright then , see you” satoshi got up and waved  
“where are you going?”  
“ 1A to see chitanda-san”  
“for what?”  
“I’ll tell her some mysteries , maybe she’ll be interested” satoshi smirked

Houtarou widened his eyes , knowing what the brunette’ll do , finally he sighed  
“alright , I get it , I get it already,okay?” oreki got up and pulled the brunette into an embrace from behind “I’ll let you come,just don’t tell her anything that’ll make her curious,okay?”  
“fine then~” satoshi smiled “let’s get home together!”  
“sure..let me go get my bag”  
The two go home together , hand in hand , enjoying the comfortable silence and ech other’s company  
“it’s been a long time, isn’t it?” oreki said , breaking the silence  
“yes..since chitanda-san appeared you’ve been solving many mysteries” satoshi answered “it’s been awhile since I last come over to houtarou’s house” he continued  
“sure it is”  
After awhile of walking they arrived in houtarou’s house  
“ojamashimasu” satoshi excused himself  
“there’s no one inside” oreki said , giving his boyfriend a weird stare which was ignored

\----oreki’s room----

“nee, houtarou , I’m bored” satoshi nudged at oreki who was reading a book on his lap  
“then why’d you come?”   
“I don’t know .. I miss being with you” he tightened the grip on the black haired male waist  
“shut up will you?” he said with a blush  
“ara~? Is my houtarou blushing?” satoshi smirked  
“shut up!” oreki smacked the brunette  
“oww..I’m joking..you don’t have to hit me!” he whined but oreki ignored him

Tired,satoshi placed his head on the crook of oreki’s neck  
“it’s tickles,satoshi” oreki said expressionlessly , but the other just keep quiet and keep nuzzling  
Giving up, oreki sighed and closed his book . He patted satoshi’s brown hair  
“what do you want to do now?” oreki asked with soft voice  
“nothing, I just want to be with houtarou”  
“then why don’t you go and take a nap?” oreki suggested  
“what’ll you do?”  
“me? I’ll just read some books until you wake up”  
“nuuhh!!” satoshi complained  
“what’s wrong with that?”  
“I just said that I want to spend time with you , and then you told me to go and sleep alone?” he complained  
“I’m here,so what?”  
“mou..you’re unbelieveable..you’re acting so cold toward me! Don’t you love me anymore?! Oh , do you love chitanda-san now?! Huh?? Okay then , let’s break up , I’m going home!” satoshi exploded as he started to pack his things to leave

“oi,satoshi!” oreki called but he only gets satoshi cold shoulder “satoshi!” he shouted  
“what? You don’t need me anymore,right? Go to your chitanda-san then , I’m leaving , goodbye and thank you for everything , houtarou.. “ he slowly smiled sadly as he tried to hold his tears back in and try to leave before suddenly oreki grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside  
“what?” he asked coldly still looking away from the raven as the tears make their way down his cheeks  
“come in” oreki said simply and dragged him back into his room and throw him to the bed “go to sleep” he demanded and the other just laid down there expressionlessly as he pulled out the blanket to cover his body from head to toe  
The temperature now is 35C and because it’s summer it’s terribly hot  
“oi..satoshi..it’s hot..take off the blanket, you can’t stand the heat right?”  
“shut up. Don’t bother me” he said lowly with unusually cold tone that he never use “it doesn’t matter to you , anyway” he continued  
“why’re you acting overly sensitive today? What the heck is wrong with you , satoshi?” feeling annoyed , the smaller male asked which was once again ignored by the brunette  
“satoshi?” still no answer “oi!” silence “satoshi!” oreki got up angrily as he throw of the blanket revealing the sleeping brunette “oh..he’s asleep” oreki muttered to himself as he climbed to the bed , when suddenly he heard a small voice muttering  
“houtarou..you idiot” satoshi mumbled in his sleep as a single drop of tears slid down his cheek

Seeing the tears, houtarou embraced his lover and kissed the tears away causing the brunette to wake up  
“don’t cry, it doesn’t suits you”  
“what do you want” he said coldly  
“sorry, did I wake you up?”  
Silence

“I’m sorry , satoshi , I don’t pay any attention towards your feelings” oreki apologized  
“no..that’s wrong” satoshi mumbled  
“hmm?”  
“I was the one who’s at fault here! You don’t have to apologized “ he said with small smile “you don’t have to force yourself to love me anymore,nee? It’s okay” he said sadly  
“no.. I don’t love anyone but you, not even chitanda” he said “I love you,satoshi” he said and kissed the bluenette’s cheek  
“I love you too” satoshi confessed as he kissed houtarou’s face all over repeating a small sorry by each kiss “I really am sorry” satoshi apologized   
“I’m sorry too” oreki smiled and returned the kiss as much as he was given  
As the kiss grow passionately, satoshi’s hands started to roam all over the emerald eyed male’s figure , removing the unwated pieace of clothing

“sa-satoshi! Where are you touching!” surprised by sudden change of mood   
“I wonder where” satoshi smirked as he placed his mouth on his lover’s chest, licking and sucking , leaving marks all over the body as his hand make their way further down into the bulge , teasing the head that was now dripping with pre-cum  
“n-no,satoshi!” oreki moaned as he covered his mouth  
“you keep saying no but you’re body is responding to me , look you’re hard” satoshi said before stroking the already hard member  
“a-ah,satoshi! I’m cumming!” he warned  
“then come,love” then oreki released his cum all over their body as the blonde lick it off to clean it “it’s been awhile since I last tasted houtarou” satoshi smiled “ah and why’d you come so fast? Usually you didn’t come this fast . Is it because it’s been a long time?” he smirked   
“w-well yeah, maybe” oreki answered in a low tone

“nee,houtarou” the brunette called  
“what?”  
“did you .. by any chance ever masturbating while I’m not here?”  
“wha-what kind of question is that?”  
“did you?”  
“w-well”  
“you have,right?”  
“erm..yeah..s-sometimes” oreki answered truthfully as he looked down to hid his blush  
“aww..houtarou’s blushing..so cute!!” satoshi teased as he hugged oreki from behind

“shall we continue then?” satoshi smiled and without waiting for other’s answer he thrust in 2 fingers into the tight entrance , thrusting deep in and out  
“satoshi!” Oreki screamed , surprised by the sudden attack  
Satoshi put in one more finger as he stretched and scissored the tight hole roughly then he inserted one last finger in , thrusting deeply and hard , searching for the sweet prostate  
“satoshi,there!” oreki moaned loudly when the fingers hit a bundle of nerves inside of him as he clawed at satoshi’s back  
After he found the sweet spot , he pulled out his fingers causing the blonde to groan because of the sudden loss, then satoshi removed the smaller male from his lap and turned him to face himself before he thrust in deeply in one go , causing the raven head to arched his back

“uh..it’s hurt..satoshi” a single droplet of tears come out from the beautiful emerald eyes as he tried to search for the brunette’s supports, satoshi , hold his hand as he moved with an Incredible pace and each time he thrust in , he made sure to hit the sweet spot which was hidden deep inside his lover  
“uhn..I can’t..hold it anymore,ah!” oreki’s word was cut off when his brunette lover kissed him fiercely slipping his tongue inside , licking and sucking tasting each other  
“c-cumming” houtarou moaned  
“let’s come together , houtarou” satoshi said as he brought his hand to pump on the erect member before the two of them released together while shouting each other’s name as the two of them collapsed and soon after satoshi pulled the softened cock out and they fall asleep quickly after.


End file.
